Alpharess D crane
Introduction alpharess D crane is the father of mummy M ivan the reason they have different family names is because crane feared that his family would be targeted by the goverment if they knew he had a family crane spend the last 13 years searching for a devil fruit that could help his son ivan have a right arm again because he feels responsible for the loss of his arm Appearance crane is a normal height man who wears a flat black cowboy hat with a feather on the left side he wears a brown shirt with short sleeves and a green cout behind his back he wears black plants and black shoes he has black hair and black eyes along with a star shaped scar on his right eye Personality crane seems to be a very caring guy he cares about his and his family protects them to the death as heard that he wasted 13 years of his life just to try and find a devil fruit to help ivan crane also seems to have a soft side for kids Abilities and Powers Swordmanship crane is a very powerfull swordsman it was shown when his crew saw him fighting the 3 admirals and taking on them Hand to Hand Combat crane attacks his enemies with kickes and punched that work with is devil fruit power Physical Strength unknown Agility unknown Endurance crane was able to endure serious wounds caused by powerfull attacks such as akainus magma fist Weapons crane uses a sword its unknown from where he got it or why is it valuable to him Devil Fruit laser laser fruit Type, paramecia Usage the user is able of moving the speed of light and shoot red laser beams out of any part of his body the user i also able of making the laser to combine with his weapon and fire a laser slash the unique ability of the devil fruit is that the user is able of controlling the lasers movements and when it explodes Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew crane is very loyal to his crew for joining him and helping him find a devil fruit for 13 years just to help his son he also doesnt send his crew to dangerous battles unless he checks the situation first History crane saw his 10 year old son ivan lose his arm by a shark once he and hes crew were acting as a decoy for his family and robin to escape after the plan worked crane decided to look for a devil fruit that would help ivan have a right arm again he and his crew searched for 13 years for a devil fruit and along the way there were many enemies he was known as one of the biggest threats for the world goverment after he tookon the 3 admirals once he found a devil fruit he went to search for his family but unfortanatley he was then caught by the one man who defeated him and killed his crew black D croke then hes ship and everything in it were washed away to the island were his family lived for the last 13 years there ivan found the ship and the devil fruit along with his fathers hat and sword then his father was seen being escorted by the 3 admirals to be excuted at this last moments crane thought he failed his son but once he saw ivan with the devil fruit and his items he had a smile on his face then his last words were "keep it" then he died with a smile on his face Major Battles crane vs the 3 admirals (interrupted) Quotes *"if you think its stupid wasting your life for one person then call me crazy" *"i wont stop until i find what im looking for no matter how long it takes or how many blood i shed" Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Deceased Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters